The invention concerns an air distribution system for distributing air downward from above at very low velocity, and said air distribution system comprising an air distribution terminal means.
Such air distribution systems are known in prior art in which the air is guided from a terminal means individually to different working places so that the air discharging from the terminal means encounters the person present in the staying area. It is however a fact that the air supply produces a sensation of draught and thus renders ventilation undesirable. It is also a fact that the worker himself has no access to the control of the air entering his staying area.